L'Oiseau de Tourmente
by Narcisse
Summary: 36e défi du Poney Fringant. A la faveur de la nuit, un cavalier court à son destin, et à sa ruine.


**Notes :** Ma réponse au 36e défi du Poney Fringant, sur le thème d'« Annatar et les Elfes au Deuxième Âge ». Je me suis intéressée plus particulièrement à Celebrimbor, tout en m'inspirant d'une chanson absolument magnifique de Maurice Ravel, « Trois Beaux Oiseaux du Paradis », dont sont tirés les passages entre crochets, et que je vous encourage vivement à écouter pendant votre lecture. Vous la trouverez facilement grâce à votre moteur de recherche favori.

A part ça, mon défi sonne un peu étrangement et est rempli d'incohérences, mais je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'Oiseau de Tourmente**

o o o o

Aux plus profondes heures de la nuit, le silence enveloppait la vallée, à peine troublé par le bruissement d'une légère brise dans les feuillages, et l'écho lointain de quelque vie nocturne. Çà et là, on apercevait quelquefois, fugacement, les mouvements lestes et furtifs d'un prédateur chassant, à la faveur de l'obscurité, des proies inconscientes de leur péril. Le hululement d'une chouette venait de temps à autre ponctuer ce paisible tableau, aussi régulier qu'une horloge marquant les heures.

_[Trois beaux oiseaux du Paradis_

_Mon ami z-il est à la guerre]_

Soudain, le décor se figea, et tout sembla retenir son souffle. Le bruit mat des sabots d'un cheval au galop, résonnant sur le sentier de terre battue, se rapprochait. Un cavalier apparut, lancé dans une course folle, telle qu'il paraissait pourchassé par les Enfers. Il traversa la plaine, sans se départir un seul instant de son rythme effréné, avant de disparaître à l'horizon.

Un temps, la vallée resta suspendue dans un soupir qui sembla durer une éternité. Puis le monde s'apaisa, et la vie reprit, comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Au loin, on l'attendait.

_[Trois beaux oiseaux du Paradis_

_Ont passé par ici]_

_Une vaste salle, ouverte aux vents, aux colonnes délicatement ouvragées. L'air est empli d'un parfum fleuri, de la mélodie gracile d'une harpe et du murmure des voix, couplé aux bruissements de riches étoffes brodées._

_« Et vous, Seigneur Annatar, que savez-vous de l'art de l'orfèvrerie ?_

_- Hélas, bien peu de choses, et rien qui ne puisse égaler la sagesse merveilleuse des Forgerons du Gwaith-I-Mirdain. »_

_Un rire gracieux, suivi de sourires séduits et ravis, accueillent cette réponse suave. L'assistance, abandonnée, est conquise, aveugle aux vices masqués par les ors._

_[Le premier était plus bleu que le ciel,_

_(Mon ami z-il est à la guerre)]_

Le cavalier continuait inexorablement sa route, sans faiblir son allure. _Folie, folie, tout cela n'est que folie,_ se répétait-il. _Ô Valar, pourquoi ?_

_[Le second était couleur de neige,_

_Le troisième rouge vermeil]_

_Lorsque Celebrimbor se met à l'ouvrage, ceux qui l'observent se taisent, dans une admiration révérencieuse, face à l'adresse de ses mains et la beauté de son talent. Mais, en ce jour, il n'y a personne pour regarder son œuvre. C'est à l'abri des vues indiscrètes qu'il a décidé de forger ces trois joyaux : des anneaux d'or et d'argent, sertis de gemmes belles et chatoyantes, gardiens du pouvoir des Eldar._

_Epargnés, seront-ils, par la soif et l'emprise d'Annatar, dont l'âme du Forgeron se méfie davantage d'heure en heure, à mesure que son visage semble perdre son charme d'alors._

_["Beaux oiselets du Paradis,_

_(Mon ami z-il est à la guerre)]_

Brusquement, le voyageur ralentit sa monture, puis la mit au pas. La bête renâcla, épuisée par sa course. Avançant sous la frondaison des arbres, il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il aperçut quatre hautes silhouettes se dressant devant lui.

L'une s'approcha, et la lumière nocturne révéla un visage d'une noble beauté, sous une chevelure dorée. Elle le salua, dans la langue des Premiers-Nés, d'une voix grave et chantante.

«_Elen síla lúmenna omentielvo, Celebrimbor_. »

_[Beaux oiselets du Paradis,_

_Qu'apportez par ici?"]_

Celui-ci s'inclina ; lui faisaient face la Dame Galadriel, Cirdan le Charpentier et Gil-Galad, Dernier Haut Roi des Noldor. Un peu en retrait se tenait Elrond, Héraut de ce dernier – comme il semblait jeune, sous l'aura de ses illustres aînés !

« Hélas, ma Dame, je crains que notre rencontre ne soit placée sous le signe d'un bien grand malheur. »

Et, portant la main à son cœur, il ôta quelque chose d'une poche qui se trouvait là dissimulée.

_[Oiseau vermeil du Paradis,_

_(Mon ami z-il est à la guerre)]_

_L'effroi étreint sa poitrine. La fébrilité guide ses gestes. Celebrimbor quitte précipitamment l'Eregion, en cette nuit sombre, aussi noire que les desseins de celui dont il vient de percer l'identité réelle. Il sait, il sait désormais la traîtrise d'Annatar, il connaît la perfidie véritable de son âme, ce parjure serviteur de Morgoth, qui les avait enjôlé de ses maléfices pour mieux les duper. Pour mieux les assouvir._

_Mais Lui n'a pas encore connaissance de son départ hâtif. Point ne faut tarder. Les Trois doivent être éloignés, dissimulés de sa vile influence, placés entre les mains des Sages - où Il ne pourra les trouver._

_[Oiseau vermeil du Paradis,_

_Que portez-vous ainsi?]_

Dans sa main reposait trois anneaux, étincelants sous la lueur diaphane de l'astre lunaire, d'un travail d'orfèvre si fabuleux que nul n'aurait pu l'égaler : l'un était d'argent, serti d'un diamant ; les deux autres étaient d'or, coiffé l'un d'un rubis, l'autre d'un saphir. Les quatre Eldar observèrent, dans un silence émerveillé, la finesse de ces joyaux.

« Voici Nenya, Narya, et Vilya, les Anneaux de l'Eau, du Feu et de l'Air. »

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur Celebrimbor, dont le visage était grave.

« Vous n'êtes point sans savoir que la tromperie de celui que l'on nommait Annatar a été au grand jour révélée. J'ai porté ces Anneaux de Pouvoir jusqu'à vous afin que vous en deveniez les gardiens. Placés sous votre protection, je sais qu'ils demeureront à l'abri de sa vilénie.

- Nous entendons vos prières, répondit le Haut Roi des Noldor, et c'est avec honneur que nous y répondrons ; non sans regret, toutefois, car la détresse afflige les nôtres, et le mal nous guette. »

_["Un joli coeur tout cramoisi"_

_Ton ami z-il est à la guerre]_

Celebrimbor se départit alors des Trois Anneaux ; à Galadriel, il confia Nenya, tandis que Nerya et Vilya échurent à Cirdan et Gil-Galad. Ils brillèrent une dernière fois sous les rayons de la Lune, avant de disparaître hors de la vision du monde.

« Qu'allez-vous faire, Celebrimbor, maintenant que vous avez accompli cette tâche ? reprit Galadriel d'une voix douce.

L'amertume se peignit sur les traits du Forgeron.

- Je ne sais, ma Dame. Mais je ne puis plus, hélas, retourner d'où je viens. »

Les yeux emplis d'une âpre mélancolie, comme si elle pressentait le funeste destin qui l'attendait, Galadriel effleura sa joue dans un geste de compassion.

« _Alámene ! _murmura-t-elle. Puisse les Valar vous protéger. »

Puis, l'angoisse de l'à venir planant au-dessus d'eux, ils se saluèrent gravement, avant de se séparer. Les lieux recouvrèrent leur placide tranquillité, témoins immuables, à jamais muets, de leur échange.

_["Ha! je sens mon coeur qui froidit..._

_Emportez-le aussi."]_

* * *

**Notes bis :**

_Elen síla lúmenna omentielvo _: "Une étoile brille sur l'heure de notre rencontre », formule de salutations en Quenya.

_Alámene _: formule d'adieu avec bénédiction, en Quenya.


End file.
